Kyô wa yuki desu ne?
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: Snow affects on people and Yuki is sitting in a classroom thinking while it's snowing outside. Very slight romance, but it is there. There is one swear word.


**Hello all my lovely readers!  
**

**This is my third fic and this time with Vampire Knight. This is loosely based on some real events, but I'll tell that story later.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, but my friend has three books. I do own their teacher.  
**

The last lesson of the day is always the most tiring one. After hours of listening to the teachers, even the best of students are tired. Luckily, my last class was Japanese and it was relatively easy for me. I could stare out of the window in peace. Sitting at the front row right next to a window was too good of an opportunity to pass by.

It had been snowing whole day and I watched as the snowflakes danced outside the window. The classroom was on the second floor, so I was able to see how snow fell from the skies. For some reason I couldn't see outside from the classrooms on the first floor. Watching snow was relaxing and before I noticed, I was tuning out the teacher and getting lost in my thoughts.

_Why is it that falling snow looks so pretty?_ It doesn't really fall though, it more like dances and jumps. Unlike rain, snow looks lighter and thus gives it airier feel. I love snow. It makes everything white. I don't like white, but winter makes nature look beautiful. Too bad, it always snows so late and so little.

_Letters form words and words form sentences._ Kanji is quite difficult to draw. You need a good brush-like-pencil for those. 'Ai' is my favourite kanji mark. It's not as easy to draw as it looks. Love is never easy. I suck in drawing and love. How convenient.

_I'm really tired._ I can't fall asleep, though. I'm not that good at Japanese and we're gonna have a test in a few days. I don't feel like failing it. If I'll just close my eyes for a moment. My hands would make a really comfortable pillow. Just for a minute. No one will notice. No! I'm not going to fall asleep in the middle of this.

Suddenly, I realize I've been staring at the falling snow and almost fell asleep during the lecture. I think the teacher noticed how tired I was and didn't make me answer. She is such a nice lady. It looks like some of the students were as tired and are now staring angrily at me for almost sleeping during the class.

It's good that Yuki is sitting right behind me, making sure I won't miss anything important. That's what I call returning the favor. I'm usually the one waking her up when she falls asleep during the lessons. Maybe I should for once try to sleep during the night instead of the classroom. Heh, no such luck.

Will Yuki really be able to shoot me, when I turn into a mindless killing machine? Even though I now it's inevitable, I'm still unsure. I don't want to die. There are still things I want to do. And I'm not quite sure that I want to leave Yuki alone with that Kaname Kuran. Yuki is my friend which means that hurting her hurts me and I don't like to be hurt.

Yuki was staring at Zero. She was worried about her friend. She had been thinking about him more and more often. It wasn't everyday that you find out your best friend will turn into a vampire. And now he seemed to be tired, too. It was her duty to make sure he didn't fall asleep after all those times she had slept during the lesson.

Zero wasn't the only one of her problems. Kaname-san was annoyed that his Yuki had to spend time with some half-vampire. Yuki didn't like the fact that she was being told who to befriend. Of course, she couldn't say that to Kaname or he would get mad. Damn vampires.

Yuki was happy for the fact that it was snowing. She liked snow. Winter was the season of snowball fights and hot cocoa. In February would be St. Valentine's Day and some days off from school. She should start thinking what to give Kaname and Zero for the Valentine's.

Snow also reminded her of Zero. It was white like his hair and with snow you can never predict what happens next. Depending on the wind snow can hurt you or make you happy. It can't snow unless the weather is just right. In so many ways Zero was like snow.

I was getting lost in my thoughts again. Well, I was tired and I needed to sleep before the night class arrived. On the other hand, I would have liked to go outside and watch the snow fall. Damn, it's too easy to fall asleep during this class.

When I looked at Yuki, she looked like she couldn't concentrate on the teaching either. This powerful spell cast upon us by the snow was making everyone light-headed disrupting our school work. Winter affects everyone even if we try to resist.

I think the teacher has already noticed the wandering minds of her students. She is not teaching anything too important, just revising the old. Even her mind seems to be somewhere else. She is also staring out of the window every once in a while.

My final conclusion is that even if you hate snow, you can't help but stare at the falling snowflakes. Watching Yuki make snowballs and enjoying herself makes me happy even when it's far too cold for my liking. Drinking cocoa with her warms my heart and I think I'm able to survive throughout the darkest of winters.

Hiyayaka Fuyu-sensei was laughing inwardly. She had been following Cross-san and Kiryu-san's relationship for some months and even if it wasn't anything big yet, she had noticed that Zero was looking at Yuki more and more often. Usually, his mind starts to wander during winter time, but this year he was unusually restless.

Yuki wasn't sleeping during the class as much as she used to. Now-a-days she was preventing Zero from falling asleep. Maybe it was the snow. It made everyone eager to go and leave their school books in their dorms and spent rest of the day outside.

Hiyayaka-sensei looked at the falling snow and sighed. She wanted to wake Kiryu Zero from his coma-like-state and had just the right plan. Clearing her throat, she said: "Kiryu-san, please translate the sentence 'Kyô wa yuki desu ne' to English." Zero looked surprised, because this was such an old phrase, but he still answered: "It is snowing today, isn't it, Hiyayaka-sensei."

**Ende**

**Hiyayaka Fuyu mean 'cold winter' or something. I just made her up.  
**

**The true parts of this story are that I really study Japanese and this is something that happened to me during our last lesson before the test.  
**

**I was staring out of the window, looking at the falling snow, and my mind was somewhere far away from that class. Then our teacher suddenly asked me what does 'Kyo wa yuki desu ne' mean and even though I was totally out of it, I still managed to answer.**

**That phrase really means that 'it is snowing today, isn't it', but after answering I noticed that the teacher knew I had been staring out and wanted me to pay attention. Luckily, I did well in the test so no harm done.  
**

**Please, review… Or my plot bunnies might stop working… Or is that a good thing?**


End file.
